


Cream for the Cat

by Eula



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Futanari on female, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Missionary Position, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Neo's college life starts off on a high note as she becomes infatuated with the mysterious black-haired Faunus on campus who can't seem to shake the rumors about her.Commissions Open At:https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Neopolitan
Kudos: 30





	Cream for the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY is one of the only shows where I'm more excited about finding good porn of it than I am to watch more of the actual show. That speaks less to how bad the show is and more to how amazing some of the porn is.
> 
> (Futanari, Scent/Sweat, Rimming, Rough, Anal, Vaginal)

If anyone would've bothered to tell Neo that freshman initiation week at Beacon University would've been this hectic, she would've heavily considered pretending to be sick for most of it. After what felt like being on her feet all week, Neo was finally able to throw herself onto her bed with a huff, finally getting some much-deserved rest. 

"Yeah, I kgnow da feelin!" muttered her assigned dormmate, one redheaded Ruby Rose, as she tried to talk while brushing her teeth. She recognized that her words came out slurred, so she quickly rinsed her mouth and repeated. "Yeah, I know the feeling. But don't act like you didn't have fun! We met lots of cool people and some of that was super fun!"

Neo shared a grin with her energetic roommate. She had to admit, while all of the moving around and trying to remember places and people was draining, there were parts of it she enjoyed.

Beacon University, while not strictly making it mandatory, heavily pushed for incoming freshmen to attend the week-long initiation festivities that some of the school organizations set up. There were games, tours, giveaways, contests, all sorts of fun stuff that encouraged young adults to get out there and meet new people in the week before classes began. 

Neo was hesitant to go to any of these. They seemed like a waste of time to the ice cream themed girl. But her new roommate broke her down on the first day that they met. Even as a mute, she made it clear to Ruby that she didn't have much interest in going to any of the events, which broke the redhead's heart. She all but begged for Neo to come with her so they can make new friends together. The tipping point in Ruby's pleading was when she offered to do their dishes for the entire first semester, which was a prospect that Neo greatly enjoyed. 

So that's how Neo found herself being pulled around from one place to another, getting to know new people, and learning more about the campus. Although something that seemed to always catch Neo's attention was the fact that most of, if not every station, was manned by an extremely attractive girl. They introduced themselves to the freshman at each stop. Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss, Nora. All of them were second years or above, and all of them did weird things to Neo's bicurious mind. She tried to get to know all of the older girls while trying not to make it obvious that she was crushing hard on them. 

By the last day of the week, she had thought she'd seen every beauty that this school had to offer. But then one of the final stops she and Ruby made was headed by a girl that took Neo's breath away. With long, midnight black hair and piercing yellow eyes, Neo couldn't get the imagery of a dominant panther stalking its prey out of her head. Which was apt, since right above her head were two cat ears, indicating that she was indeed a Faunus. The way she spoke, patiently and calmly with an air of playfulness to it, enraptured Neo to the point where she didn't even realize she was unabashedly staring at her. If all of the girls she met during the week were getting her riled up, this one was about to be the brick that broke the camel's back.

She left that part of the initiation realizing she was too lost in thought to catch her name. Sheepishly, she tugged on Ruby's shirt and pointed back to that pavilion as they were walking away, hoping that indication was enough to get the message across. Ruby said that her name was Blake, and Neo couldn't decide if she loved that name because she genuinely thought it was a nice name or that she was horny out of her mind after a week of being around these hot girls.

As she lay in bed that night with Ruby sleeping softly on her own bed, Neo couldn't help but feel her hand creep slowly lower down her body as her thighs rubbed against each other. A blush sprung across her face as she realized that Blake was the only girl she could think about as she slipped her hand down her pajama pants and into her embarrassingly wet panties. She had to hold in a moan by biting down on her fingers, the feeling of her hand brushing against her clit as she imagined all of the things Blake could do to her driving her wild.

She had heard some of the rumors that passed between the people in her group after they left Blake's station. Some of them had heard that she was a calm, quiet girl who mostly kept to herself, sometimes even being described as mysterious or aloof. But as the rumors had it she was an absolute freak in bed. They snickered as they passed around alleged tales of Blake inviting women over absolutely blowing their minds one way or the other. Most couldn't believe that this nice enough girl they just talked to was gossiped about as a sex goddess.

Neo didn't care if those rumors were true or not. She chose to believe them at this moment, letting her fingers work her pussy while her brain worked overdrive in imagining what this alleged sex icon could do with her. Her eyes watered as she let loose, her pajama bottoms and sheets becoming drenched as she came harder than she ever had before. Her entire body shook and collapsed from exhaustion, both from being active all week and from the climax that just rolled through her body. She lay there panting, hoping that none of her classes would have Blake in them since focus would be a foregone concept if that were the case.

To her relief, Neo didn't have any classes with Blake. But if her goal was to try to get through college without Blake distracting her, she drew the short end of that stick.

Ruby, ever the socialite, somehow made friends with a lot of those upperclassmen who were in charge of the initiation week, including Blake. She always invited the older girls to their dorm for movies or hanging out. Neo tried her best to keep it cool around the girls and even made friends with them on her own terms. The problem that still persisted was once again Blake, who she couldn't help but idolize. She'd always sit on her side of their couch with an unmistakable feminine aura that Neo couldn't get enough of. As shameful as it was to her, Neo had to excuse herself at points during those nights to get off in the bathroom. She couldn't handle the pressure of such a beautiful woman in her dorm, especially with the underground reputation she had that may or may not be true. 

It was during one of these hangout nights that Yang brought up a club in town that she loved going to. She knew the owners, Coco and Velvet, and they could get her and any guest she brought to a secluded area where they could all chill. Of course, Ruby emphatically agreed to go, and soon everyone else voiced their approval of the plan. Neo looked out the corner of her eye to make sure Blake agreed before she gave a thumbs up, signaling she was good to go. She did a double-take back to Blake, swearing that the Faunus smiled warmly as she gave her nonverbal answer. 

That's how she found herself with the rest of her newly appointed friends at a popular night club on a Saturday night. Yang happily greeted the two co-owners at the door before they escorted them to a private area just for half a dozen girls.

Neo, despite her apprehension and just a touch of nerves, enjoyed herself for the most part. The music that was fed into their private lounge was good and the drinks were even better. Yang volunteered to pay for the entire night, which was a wild thing for her to do as a college student, Neo thought. She mentally shrugged her shoulders and took the blonde up on her offer, ordering a variety of drinks and feeling her inhibitions melt away after weeks of stressing over classes.

In the neon tinted haze that glossed over Neo's vision throughout the night, the girl barely noticed that the spot next to her on the couch was taken up by someone.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The voice purred in Neo's left ear, breaking through the loud music and the haze of her slight intoxication. She didn't have to look over to know who that sweet voice belonged to.

With a smirk conjured from a confidence that came from out of nowhere, Neo shrugged, looking at Blake. The catgirl wore a top that showed off her tummy and did wonders for her chest while her legs were dressed in tight leather pants that were clearly designed to show off her ass.

"That's fine. I always did like silent types. They have less of a chance to say anything stupid." Blake's golden eyes bore deep into Neo's own, assessing her like a predator. 

Neo almost got lost in those eyes before she realized how close the two were to each other. Their hips were touching side by side. Blake leaned in closer and closer to the shorter girl. With a graceful arm, Blake rested her hand on Neo's thigh and rubbed up and down her pants.

"Besides, it makes it all the more fun when I get to hear what they sound like in bed," Blake said, making her intentions overt. "Finally cracking that facade and hearing how they really feel. Makes a girl so happy to listen to their true feeling about me, you know?"

Blake's cat ears twitched as she teased Neo more and more, running her hand up and down Neo's leg and brushing very close to her sensitive areas. Neo bit her lip as she felt Blake's cool hand try to draw a reaction out of her. With uncharacteristic confidence washing over Neo, she decided to escalate the confrontation.

Neo gently grabbed Blake's hand and slid it off of her leg before getting up from the couch and resting her ass against Blake's lap. She was only tangentially aware of her friends in the same room watching her and jokingly cheering her on as she shook her ass against her crush. While not as tantalizing as Blake's, her pants were tight enough to show off her goods that looked even better on her smaller frame. She waved her ass back and forth before dropping it onto her lap over and over, hoping her amateur show was enough to impress Blake. Daring to go even further, Neo bent over and twerked her ass, feeling it bounce against Blake as she worked her hips.

She was only allowed a few seconds of this display before she felt two needy hands grab her hips and pull her fully onto Blake's lap. She could feel the cat's hot breath against her neck as she was seated on her thighs.

"Damn, Neo. I didn't know you could be such a tease~ I thought I would've had to work you a little more, but you seem more than eager. I bet you can tell how much I want you right now, huh?"

Blake used her legs and grip on her hips to bounce Neo in her lap, making sure she feels the extra surprise she had waiting for her.

Neo's chest almost exploded with glee and nerves as she felt her ass hop against Blake's rumored bitch breaker. She had heard the stories plenty of times, but this was her first real confirmation that this wasn't just some frat bro conspiracy theory. It was real and it was under her. And it felt sinfully hard.

"Mmm. You're not as innocent as you let on, you know," Blake said breathily. "Faunus have a very keen sense of smell. And I can't remember a time where the smell of arousal wasn't dripping off of you~ Didn't matter when and where, I could always smell you and how horny you were from a mile away. What, did I do that to you? Or maybe you're just a slut through and through~ I smelled you during the orientation day and you reeked of your aroused scent. And I have to admit, just a whiff of it gets me excited too~ Even now I'm dreadfully hard. I bet you gleaned that much, though~"

Blake's voice dripped with honey as she spoke, filling Neo with even more confidence as she did her part to grind her butt against Blake's stiffening cock. She looked back to the girl smugly, as if taunting her. What are you going to do about it, her eyes asked.

She got her answer almost immediately. In a flash, she felt her body getting lifted up and dropped down onto the spot she was sitting in a minute before. Confused and worried she'd overstepped her bounds, she watched as Blake strode quickly to where Yang was sitting. She bent down and whispered something into the brawler's ear, only to turn her head and have something whispered back to her. Nodding, she walked back towards Neo, with Yang watching them with a knowing smile.

"Come on. Yang told me about a place Coco and Velvet would let us use. Hopefully, it'll be a little more private~"

Blake reached out her hand. Neo took it eagerly, her heart thumping as loud as the blaring music. The taller girl led them through a door and into the halls of the club. Even in the dim light, Neo couldn't help but stare at Blake's astonishingly perfect ass. Blake must've been trying to tease her and emphasized the sway in her walk, Neo thought to herself. How else could she look so flawless just walking? It shook ever so slightly in time with her stride, almost hypnotizing the poor girl.

Neo snapped out of her faux hypnotism before stopping herself from crashing into Blake, who had stopped suddenly at a row of doors lining one of the halls. 

"I think in here will give us all of the privacy we'll need~" Blake cooed.

She opened the door and led them inside the small, dimly lit room. At first glance, the room they stepped into could've been mistaken for a karaoke booth. A couch lined the back and side walls with a small circular table in the middle. But something felt just a touch off about it. The space was too close and intimate, the lights were a touch too low, the color of the couch was a bit too sensual for friends paling around singing. Then Neo noticed that there was no TV or karaoke machine to begin with, and that's when the intention of this room was made clear to Neo.

Before the thought could even fully click into place, Neo felt her body being pushed down by hands that were all too eager. She fell backward onto the soft couch, feeling her butt hit the cushion as Blake pinned her by her shoulders. Her amber eyes burned with a hunger that normal humans could never comprehend.

"Finally, you and I can have some private time~," Blake said. "Let's hope that those lips are good at something other than staying silent."

The Faunus leaned forward and pressed her full lips against Neo's, making sure the smaller girl was still pinned to the couch as she took control of her body and mouth. Neo's heart fluttered at the intensity of it. She could hardly shiver as her lips smacked and worked against Blake's. Her breathing turned heavy as oxygen was thrown out of the equation, the two lovebirds only interested in making out as hard and fast as they could. Before long, Blake's tongue poked against her lips, not so much asking for permission to entire but demanding it. Neo happily relented, letting the cat girl swirl her tongue around her mouth deftly. Neo moaned as they swapped spit, her brain already muddled with the feel and smell and sound of this absolute goddess on top of her.

While Blake mercilessly drove the kiss deeper and deeper, their moans intermingling with their drool, Blake slowly moved a hand from Neo's shoulder. It painstakingly felt up Neo's collar, chest, and stomach before sliding down to her thigh and gripping her leg. She moved her hand soothingly along her leg before sliding it back up to her waistband.

Neo let out a small **_Eep_** into the kiss as she felt Blake's hand touch against her bare skin. Her flesh crawled with delight as her fingers moved past her belly, sinking lower and lower as her arm was pressed in between the couple.

Blake suddenly pulled back from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the two as she kept her head close to Neo's.

"This is what's been driving me wild for the past weeks," she whispered. "This is what I can't stop thinking about. This is what makes the scent that drives me absolutely crazy~ This... right... _here!"_

She ended her teasing by shooting her hand down the final expanse of inches necessary to reach Neo's petals. Neo mewled pathetically, feeling someone other than herself touch her pussy for the first time. Her fingers brushed against the outside of her sodden panties before creeping past them with expertise. Blake glared animalistically, watching the shorter girl wriggle under her touch.

"Mmm. That's exactly what I wanted to hear, babe. Show me just how good you're feeling under that quiet exterior. Trust me, I've been feeling just as pent up as you~"

She worked her fingers within the limited mobility that Neo's pants allowed for. She pressed two against the outside of her entrance, feeling up how wet she was before moving to her hood and circling around her sensitive clit. Neo clenched her teeth and hissed with pleasure at the beautiful torment, wishing Blake would just go all the way with her but knowing that she was at her mercy.

Blake grinned as she repositioned her body a bit, making sure she wasn't on top of Neo anymore while her other hand left her shoulder and began taking her pants. Even with just one hand, she popped off the button and slid the zipper down before yanking down Neo's pants, giving her much more room to work with.

Neo's face burned with embarrassment as her bottom half was finally exposed to her crush. Her panties were a shade of pink that matched the hair on her right side. At least they would have if they weren't a shade darker from how sinfully wet she was. With Blake's fingers moving freely, it became clear that she was desperately horny. Her fem cum was flowing freely, audible **_shlicking_** against Blake's hand as she worked. Blake giggled as she paused to admire Neo's treasure, spreading her pussy with two fingers. It was adorably tiny like the girl she was getting off. A tiny bit puffy with the most tantalizing pink color she'd ever seen. And the scent...

Blake closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting the smell hit her well-tuned nose now that pants were no longer an obstacle.

"Jeeeez! Fuck, man. It's even stronger when I have you on the end of my fingers like this~ You smell so deathly sweet, it's unbearable!”

She pressed her assault on Neo's pussy further, sliding her useless, wet panties down her legs and throwing them across the room before shoving two fingers deep into her snatch without warning. The sudden motion caused Neo to moan even louder and toss her head back, her body fully invested in the carnal pleasure of it all. Blake used her other hand to run it up Neo's tummy, feeling up the smooth skin of her midsection before dragging them back down, letting her nails bite against her skin a little bit as her other hand rapidly picked up the pace.

Neo panted hard. Her pussy was dripping shamelessly while her body was being felt up and scratched in a rhythm that made her dizzy. Her chest heaved as she finally reached a tipping point. She could feel sweat start to form on her forehead, thighs, chest, everywhere. The atmosphere in the room was too smoldering not to.

"I can feel that you're close, babe~" Blake teased. "Do it. Cum for me~ I want to hear how cute you are when you're brought over the edge. Don't think I'll be done with you yet, though~"

With that promise hitting Neo's ears, her mouth formed a wordless O as she came. Her orgasm rocked her harder than any sensation ever had before. Her body trembled as her pussy squeezed around the fingers inside of her, still coyly pumping in and out of her, trying to draw out her climax to be even longer and harder. She shuddered as she looked down.

Blake was looking up at her, clearly enjoying the show of Neo writhing in pleasure under her touch. 

Her pussy was squirting all over the couch, the floor, Blake, everything within a reasonable distance as her body was racked with nirvana. The sight was so surreal yet her body burned with entirely real pleasure.

With a shuddering gasp, she slumped back into the couch. She took a moment to draw in chestfuls of breath before she looked over to Blake, who was still on the floor near her legs.

Blake was just sitting there, staring at her hand that was covered in Neo's quim. Her eyes were distant and empty as if she was lost in deep thought. She just looked at her hand, dripping in fem cum. In an instant, she snapped back to reality and brought her hand closer to her face, taking in a huge sniff that echoed through the room. She took in the smell one, two, three times before her tongue lulled out of her mouth and she started lapping up Neo's cum eagerly with renewed vigor in her eyes. After her hand was licked pristine, her eyes turned their attention back to Neo.

"You have no idea what this smell does to me," she said breathily, getting up from her sitting position and onto her knees in front of the couch. "It drives me feral, almost. I can't think straight when the smell of your pussy is fucking my brain so deeply. It's like I'm some stupid animal in heat. I need more of your scent. More of you!"

As she said this, she lunged forward, her hands grabbing Neo's hips and flipping her with a strength that wouldn't be normally found on a girl of her body type. Neo gasped as her body was handled so suddenly, flipping around so that her stomach and chest pressed against the back of the couch while her butt was in full view of the cat girl.

Blake's mouth watered at the sight. Neo's ass wasn't done justice in any pants she wore. Her two fat, light orbs flesh wobbled in front of her face from her movement, almost as if it was trying to hypnotize the horny girl.

Blake didn't hesitate as she gripped Neo's fat ass and spread it apart, enjoying the tactile feel of her juicy butt in her hands as she eyed up her winking asshole that was just drenched in the smell that she couldn't live without anymore. She lanced her head forward and smothered her face in Neo's ass, taking in deep huffs of air as she stole Neo's scent directly from her body. She could feel her rock hard cock throb painfully as she indulged herself in the scent. She dragged her nose up away from her butt entrance and leveled her mouth to the hole before dragging her tongue across it.

Neo looked down from her position to find that Blake's eyes, or what she could see of Blake's eyes that weren't covered by her expansive ass, were hyper-focused on her butt and filled with carnal desire. She moaned as Blake gripped her butt and licked up her backdoor. Her hands clutched onto the couch as she panted with lust. To have someone so dominant and composed be driven to the depths of primal lust like this was exhilarating. The thrill acted like a multiplier to Neo's pleasure, sending shockwaves through her body each time Blake dragged her expert tongue across her butt.

"It's so...- Fucking...- Good!!!-"

Blake's moans were interspersed with licks across Neo's ass, getting the hole nice and wet before stuffing her face even closer to her ass and sliding her tongue as deep into her butt as she could manage. She shamelessly let her drool sloppily spread across her face and Neo's butt as she eagerly tongue fucked the smaller girl.

Blake knew she had her crush exactly where she wanted her, even if her instincts were trying to dictate her every move. Neo was shaking from the pleasure of having her tight ass eaten out. Her walls clenched down on her tongue each time she slid it back into her ass. Slowly but surely, she was getting consistently louder and louder, filling the room with her moans almost as much as she filled it with her mind-numbing scent.

The raven-haired vixen smirked as she moved in for the kill. She dropped one hand from Neo's delicious booty and moved it to the front of her waist. She only felt blindly for a moment before she found her prize. With slick fingers, she pressed against Neo's needy clit and ran circles around the bud as she shoved her face even deeper into her ass, her tongue filling her up as much as she could while her nose was flooded with the overwhelming scent of Neo in this ravenously horny state.

Neo left scratches on the couch as she was assaulted by Blake's double onslaught of pleasure. Once again, she felt a familiar feeling well up in the pit of her tummy as she felt her ass getting eaten out for the first time. Warmth spread across her butt as Blake sloppily let her saliva stain her backside. It bombarded Neo with bliss, and that was before she felt her clit getting teased. It only took a few seconds of this treatment until the dam inside her broke again and her pussy clenched around the air as she came violently.

Her moans were deplorably slutty as her quim squirted out from her soaked hole. The floor got even more soaked than the first time, forming a pool that one could slip in if they weren't careful. She could feel her legs get wetter and wetter as she gushed all over herself, her body convulsing from the orgasm. Not to mention that Blake was surely taking the brunt of it all, her face right next to her leaking sex. Just the thought of that made her weaker than she already felt, drawing out her orgasm longer than Blake's fingers were currently managing.

Neo collapsed onto the couch, her tiny chest pressed against the back while her hips were still being held up by Blake's grip. Her mind swam with both exhaustion and urge. Even as her body begged for rest, just being in this room with the girl of her dreams got her worked up.

Her wish to continue came true as she once again felt her hips start to turn in Blake's grip. Her body rotated over the couch, her soaking wet butt and legs pressing into the material as she once again faced Blake.

Just as she suspected, Blake was drenched in her pussy juice. The clear liquid ran down her face and dripped off of her chin. Some of it even shone on her neck and darkened the fabric of her top. Neo couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"What are you smiling at, slut?" Blake asked teasingly. "You're the one who did this to me. Besides, I like getting a little dirty~"

As she said this, she stood up and started taking off her top, throwing it with Neo's already discarded pants.

"Take the rest of your clothes off too, sweet thing~ It's only fair if we're both completely naked."

Neo couldn't argue with that. Her body still washed with tiredness, she didn't get up from her position as she slipped off her top, followed quickly by her embarrassingly tiny bra. Neo sat in anticipation as Blake seemed to put on a show for the girl as she stripped off her clothes.

Her tight top came first, the fabric clinging to her chest since some of it was soaked in pussy juice. Her boobs bounced as she slipped it off, threatening to hypnotize Neo with both their size and sway. Blake's form-fitting clothes never left too much to the imagination about her bust, but it was still amazingly hot to see more and more of it. Blake reached around and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground and leaving her boobs to jiggle more freely. They were as fair-skinned as the rest of her, topped with nipples that got hard brushing against the fabric of her bra as it was taken off.

Blake's eyes flashed with hunger and mischief as she saw how Neo's eyes were glued to her body. She shook her body a tiny bit, showing off her jiggling tits as her hands went down to undo her pants. Neo gulped, the moment she's been waiting for finally sneaking up on her. Blake knew this too and drew out the moment as long as she could, much to Neo's dismay. With a final tug, both her pants and panties fell to the floor, and Neo got a good look at Blake.

Standing with her hands on her hips, Blake confidently showed off her cock. Standing at 14 inches, it was even bigger than any she had seen in porn. It was crisscrossed with delicious veins that snaked up her dark shaft all the way to her tip, which was leaking a constant stream of mirky, yummy precum out of her piss hole. Right below her shaft were two delicious, shaved sweaty girl nuts that had to be roughly the size of her fists. The package was so manly and enthralling, but when it was contrasted against the black-haired beauty it was connected to, both seemed to get even sexier.

Neo felt her chest and pussy tighten involuntarily as she took in the full picture that was Blake's beauty.

"I hope you like what you see," Blake said. She shimmied her body just a touch, letting her breast and cock rock with the motion of her body. The motions made Neo's mouth water.

Blake finally felt that she teased Neo enough. That, and she couldn't hold back her craving any longer. She stalked towards Neo's sitting form, gently grabbing her shoulder and pushing her down so that she was lying across the seat of the couch as Blake looked down on her. The catgirl leaned over her, the differences in their height much more clear as Blake's tits hung right in front of Neo's face.

"I'd ask if you're ready, but you and I both know that you're more than just ready, cutie~"

She said this as she pressed the head of her fat cock against Neo's dripping pussy, causing the smaller girl to gasp into Blake's boobs. If she had any apprehension in her body, now was the time to speak up, metaphorically of course. But as she lay pinned to the couch by the one girl she'll never be able to stop thinking about, any doubts she could've ever had melted out of her body. She gave a subtle nod as Blake thrust her hips forward.

They both gasped as Blake's throbbing, girthy cock was forced into Neo's virgin cunt. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around Blake out of reflex, needing something stable to hold onto as her world was rocked. Their bodies were laced with sweat as the heat of their depraved activities started to bring the temperature of the room up. Neither girl minded their slick bodies pressing into each other as Blake tried to work her way into the ice cream sub.

"Ahh! Fuck, man. I knew you were small, but I had no idea you were so fucking tiiight! I can barely fit half of my cock into you! Gah! I might just cum from shoving my tip in! Your pussy is squeezing me for all I'm worth! There's no way you're a virgin when your pussy is this good!"

The compliments fell upon deaf ears as Neo's brain rattled with pleasure. The first cock she's ever taken inside of her was already threatening to make her blackout from how much was forcing its way into her. She could feel the veins and head press into her sopping wet walls as Blake pulled back and slammed back into her, making incremental progress on sheathing her cock into her.

Blake wasted no time on being gentle with Neo. She leaned back to grab the girl's hips, using them as leverage to force her deeper and deeper onto her cock with each thrust. Blake grit her teeth, momentarily wiping the sweat from her brow as she pumped into Neo more and more. With one more brutal swing of her hips, Blake lodged her cock deep into Neo's pussy, her balls slapping against Neo's bubbly ass and her cock head kissing the entrance to Neo's womb.

Neo's body convulsed as she felt her walls get pierced by Blake's bitch breaker. Her eyes crossed as she felt her flat tummy get stretched to fit the mercilessly hard shaft. She looked down and saw the outline of Blake's cock bulging out of her midsection.

Just the sight of something so brutal reshaping her body would've done it for her, but the fact that she could feel it so vividly sent her over the edge just from that one thrust. Neo's body shivered and she let out a pathetic moan as she came again, her stream slightly weaker after having been strung along for two mind-shattering orgasms already. Her juice splattered against Blake's already wet hips and thighs, leaking onto the couch and getting her butt wet. She could hardly catch her breath as Blake pulled back, her freshly wetted cock now in perfect condition to continue fucking her brains out.

Blake gripped Neo's hips so hard that bruises in the shape of her handprints would definitely form by tomorrow. Her tongue lulled out of her mouth as she panted from exertion and pleasure. The sound of her fat cock slipping in and out of Neo's tight pussy filled the room, but not as much as the smell.

Blake's wild eyes looked down to see Neo's body wriggling with euphoria. The poor girl was drenched in sweat from head to toe at this point. Her petite breasts glistened with sweat as they bobbed up and down on her chest. Her stomach, which bulged out with the outline of her cock with each harsh thrust, also shone with the stuff. Not only did it look good, but the smell was intoxicating to the futa.

Without skipping a beat in her hammering of Neo's virgin pussy, she leaned forward and craned her body towards the smaller girl so her face lined up with her tiny tits. Her fiery golden eyes bore deep into Neo as she dragged her tongue across the plain of her chest, lapping up what she could and indulging herself in the scent that Neo's fatigued body gave off. The taste was bitter and slightly salty against her acute tongue, while the smell only ingrained itself deeper and deeper into her psyche with every passing second. The combined sensations were more than enough to get her addicted, and she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Jesus! I'm so close! Fuck, babe. I've never been this crazy about anyone before! You feel so perfect around me. It's like you were made to make me a stupid, horny mess. Mmm! Take responsibility, babe. Take every ounce of my cum inside you!"

Blake worked up her own sweat, her scent mingling with Neo's as she felt her dick throb inside of the girl. She picked up the speed as she felt herself nearing closer and closer to the edge. Neo's soft, tight walls gripped her each time she tried to pull out, almost as if her body was begging her not to leave. With each thrust, her fat nuts slapped against Neo's butt, causing both to jiggle and shake as their movements became more and more desperate and uncoordinated.

With one more shove, Blake and Neo moaned in tandem, not caring if anyone heard as they both came. The first shot of Blake's warm kitty spunk shot filled Neo's womb almost instantly. Just from one pump, her stomach felt warm and full. She could see the cock throb against her stretched out tummy with each shot into her, filling her up more and more as their joint orgasms went on.

Blake's nails sank into Neo's thighs as she could feel her cock getting milked by Neo's tight, needy cunt. She was never brought to a climax this quickly and this intensely by anyone before. The feeling of being at the whim of her own instincts is new to her and she had a feeling she wouldn't grow old of it any time soon. She looked again to see Neo, her body shaking feverishly as her womb was pumped full of baby batter. It only took a couple of seconds more before her midsection began to expand, forced to take more and more jizz as time passed. Her womb expanded to the size of a basketball before it physically couldn't take any more of Blake's ludicrous orgasm. Neo's tight seal over Blake's cock finally broke, gushing creamy white jizz all over the couch, floor, even the walls in some areas as Neo moaned from the sensation of being so completely filled to the brim with cum.

Neo wavered on the edge of passing out from the experience. Her chin and cheeks leaked with her own drool, her body unsure of what to do with itself after being assaulted so thoroughly with fat girl cock. She had lost track of how many times she came during the ordeal, figuring that at some point she was locked into one long, continuous orgasm as Blake had her way with her body.

With an audibly wet **_Pop,_** Neo felt as Blake slowly dragged her cock out of her gaping pussy hole. They moaned as it slid out, both girls sensitive after their respective orgasms. Neo could feel the gallons of cum stuffed into her pussy flow freely out of her, puddling around her waist and making the place smell overwhelmingly of Blake's musky cum. Neo was never one for smells, but having her nose surrounded by the scent of Blake's overbearing cock cream was certainly enough for her to consider changing her mind.

Neo took in deep breaths where she could, content that this was indeed the best night of her life and that nothing would ever top this. As she looked up to Blake to see if she felt the same, she felt a sudden whip of motion as her hips were pulled closer to Blake's body.

She felt one of her legs getting slung up and over Blake's shoulder, her foot dangling behind the girl as her waist was hoisted off of the couch. She was pulled so close to Blake that her butt was pressed against something hot and painfully hard.

"I-I'm not done yet," Blake said with a hint of desperation in her sultry voice. "You can feel it, right? I'm still so fucking hard! I can't stop thinking about you, Neo. Just once isn't enough for me. I need to fuck you more! I need you in my life more!"

Blake, frantic with need, hung onto Neo's leg in front of her as if she would die if she let it go. With a bit of fumbling and probing, the head of her cock slipped against Neo's stretched out pussy before moving a little lower. Neo's eyes shot open in panic as she felt her tight pucker getting felt up by the tip of Blake's soaked cock. Neo tried to convey that this may be a very bad idea, but it was too late. Blake was too far gone in her own miasma of horniness to care as she pushed her hips forward savagely.

Unlike with her pussy, Blake dropped all pretenses of being gentle with the girl and succeeded in shoving her cock all the way into Neo's asshole in one thrust. Her churning nuts smacked into Neo's ass with a hefty slap as their hips collided, the odd angle giving Blake the ability to drive even deeper into Neo. The effects of the new position were apparent. Even with her stomach still slightly inflated from her pussy getting creampied, the outline of her cock was still clear on her stomach as she pushed in, a testament to both Neo's small size and Blake's massive cock.

"Ah! How does it feel? How does it feel to have all of your virginities taken by me and my-ah! my fat fucking cock! I can tell that you've needed this just as much as I've needed this. Mmm! Ah! W-we can keep doing this too if you want! Just you and me fucking each other's brains out! I don't need or want anyone else but you and your tight fucking pussies!"

While Neo appreciated the sentiment, there was no way for her to respond since she was too busy swimming in the nirvana that was getting ass fucked by the hottest girl in the universe. Her entire body shook as Blake viciously fucked into her dreadfully tight ass. She could already feel her hips bruising from the hard pounding she was taking. Her pussy was gushing with each thrust, unintentionally squirting what little liquid she had left in her body all over the two lovers and across the room.

Blake mewled into Neo's leg as she fucked her hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin started to drown out their lust-filled moans as she picked up the pace more than she thought was possible for her. Her mind went fuzzy if she tried to focus on anything other than the beautiful ice cream slut she was currently fucking. Her cock throbbed inside of her each time she looked down and saw her beautiful eyes crossed with pleasure or her stomach adamantly holding all of that cum she had shot inside of her. For once, the sight of this girl overpowered her senses of touch and smell. It was too much for her to handle.

"F-fuuuck! I'm cumming again!"

The warning was sudden and out of nowhere, surprising the both of them at just how quickly Neo's ass got Blake off. In no time at all, the Faunus's fat cock and swelling balls shook against Neo, an omen of another massive orgasm. Blake slammed her hips forward, spouting expletives and moans in the same breath as she came hard.

A second flood of pure, baby-making spunk shot into Neo, this time filling her back door with shot after shot of steaming hot jizz. Neo was too tired to moan at this point, her body falling limp against the ruined couch as she let the forces of nature work themselves into her butt. Neo felt a familiar pressure build up inside of her. She saw her stomach inflate with jizz, growing even bigger now that she had more room to stuff cum into. She panted as she felt her stomach get taut with the current of jizz filling her. Before she knew it, she looked halfway through pregnancy by the time she felt the flow lighten up.

The two girls, both sweaty and exhausted from what felt like days of raw, carnal fucking, panted as they look into each other's eyes.

Blake was the first to break the silence, obviously.

"Hey, so... that was a lot of fun," she said, pushing a strand of midnight black hair that was hanging in front of her face behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I got a little out of hand there."

Neo shook her head, assuring Blake that she didn't cross any lines. At least none that she didn't want to be crossed. 

"Hehe, that's good. Okay, so I know this is a weird thing to say while my cock is still in your ass, but I really like you. Like _really_ really like you. Even without all the Faunus smell and sex stuff. I think you're really cute. And I do like silent types. Maybe we could hang out or something tomorrow."

Out of everything that's happened tonight, those sentences were the ones that made Neo blush the hardest. She enthusiastically shook her head, letting Blake know that she'd love to hang out later.

"Aww! Come here cutie~"

Blake leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Neo, pulling her into a hug on the couch. Neo nuzzled into Blake's soft skin, feeling their sweat and smell mixing together as she imagined what sort of date they'd go on. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird to me that I haven't done more RWBY fics seeing as how the show is basically asking for me to do it. Look at those character designs, man. The showrunners are screaming at me to do what they don't have the strength to do.
> 
> This was a commission from Anon, and one of the first commissions I ever got. It's just taken me this long to get to it. I am so so sorry if you're reading this, Anon.
> 
> If you want to commission me now that I'm not being a simmering idiot and slacking on commissions, I'm always taking them. Head over to my Twitter @EulaAO3 for details and more information. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all have a good one!


End file.
